


The Fields of Ostagar

by brightephemera



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Grey Wardens, OCs - Freeform, Ostagar, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: A poem for a Grey Warden and the blacksmith who loved her.
Kudos: 7





	The Fields of Ostagar

My love she was a battle-maid who took the Warden’s vow  
I loved her loveliness back then as I do love it now.  
I fashioned her a corselet and a helmet and a shield,  
And gave to her a bright-forged sword light-balanced for to wield.

My love she left Highever’s hall to see and stop the Blight,  
A maid I stayed alone; we thought ‘twould be a simple fight.  
The Wardens camped in southern wilds; the news was slow to seek.  
No battle would we hear of 'til the battle was at peak.

The Duncan at the Wardens’ head joined very nearly late,  
Withal my love was waiting at the grim and ancient gate.  
For yon she went, and long they marched, and oh, they traveled far,  
To meet whatever battle lay a'the feet of Ostagar.

Ferelden’s soldiers gathered proud with Wardens strewn among,  
Ferelden’s hopes burned with the lamps and rang with hymns full-sung.  
Ferelden’s flower grew out its thorns of brave Ferelden’s steel,  
Ferelden called my love - would that she’d never signed that deal!

The darkspawn ranged from slope to slope all bearing down below,  
The darkspawn burned in stinking turn and raged in racing flow.  
Ferelden’s king defiance cried and shouted for a charge –  
Ferelden fought. The king was pleased. The Wardens’ fears enlarged.

Those Wardens sent to tower’s peak set beacons flaming bright  
And men there were in wait to charge and blast in from the right.  
What happened then? What traitor’s word? What madness’ grim report?  
The reinforcements turned and marched – away from sworn support.

Duncan, yes, and here the king, and there a hearty lad  
Who thought – and rightly – he’d the courage all Grey Wardens had,  
And thousands more. The darkspawn feast made filth of holy ground.  
And there my love died battle-bright, with darkspawn dead ringed 'round.

I curse the names that led her there, the vow that forced her hand.  
I am alone, with but a sword in all this blasted land.  
Masterless battle-maid I’ll be beneath the wand'ring star,  
But heart and oath are buried both beneath cold Ostagar. 


End file.
